Elena Wolfe:
by guardianranger
Summary: Second Sequel To  A Girl With 3 Uncles And 1 Dad . Continue story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey! Here is the next sequel to (A Girl with 3 Uncles and 1 Dad). Hope you enjoy reading this story.

Title: Elena Wolfe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or CSI Miami.

Summary: This is 3 years later.

Carlos-Doctor Amanda Garcia-have one child so far-Cole Garcia who is now 4 years old in the story. Amanda is expecting another child.

Camille-Doctor Gary James-have one child-Julian who is now 18 years old in this story.

Jo Taylor-is deceased-she was killed when doing a movie in Scotland. Luke Taylor is now living with Julian's family members.

This is base off Elena's side of the story.

Chapter One: Part I-Meeting For The First Time:

Elena Wolfe and Devon Speedle were in the foster homes together-since the death of their birth moms overdosing on drugs.

The two became great friends, are still friends even through moving far apart from each other.

Elena Wolfe moving to Miami, Florida to live with her father-Detective Ryan Wolfe of the Miami Dade Crime Lab.

Devon Speedle hugs her friend around the shoulders. "Elena, Stay safe we will see each other again, I hope"whispered Devon to Elena.

Elena Wolfe doesn't want to leave Devon behind in the foster home. "Maybe we will see each other sometime in the future"answered Elena Wolfe.

Ms. Joyce who runs the foster home where the two girls were staying with her. "Ms. Wolfe your father is here to come and get you. Better not keep him waiting any longer"said Ms. Joyce.

Elena glares at Ms. Joyce in the face. "Gee! Can't you just wait a minute?"asked Elena.

Devon sees a young man standing there with an older guy with him. "Elena, Believe your father is standing right there"said Devon pointing to Detective Ryan Wolfe and his boss-Detective Horatio Caine.

Ryan and Horatio were told by another social worker that Devon's parents were dead, that Elena and her became good friends since living in the foster home.

Elena says goodbye to Devon. "Maybe you will be lucky and get adopted by someone"said Elena hugging Devon around the shoulders.

Devon hands Elena something.

Ms. Joyce holds out her arms-waiting for Elena to hug her good-bye.

Elena does the only thing-she could think of-by kicking Ms. Joyce in the leg. Storms out of the room in a flash of lights.

"Uh, Sorry about that"murmured Ryan walking after his daughter. He is furious that his ex-girlfriend didn't tell him about being pregnant with their child to begin with.

(3 Months) Later.

Devon Speedle finally get's adopted by the famous James Diamond of Big Time Rush.

Actually it was a miracle when Devon was at one of Big Time Rush-Meet and Greet-that's when Devon told the guys she was orphan and didn't have any parents.

Told them she loved their music.

That's when James Diamond became Devon's adopted father.

(In Orlando, Florida) Since that's where Elena Wolfe attends school and is the captain of the Elite Squad. She was watching something with Alison Woods who family members own the Silver Talent Agency.

Elena sees the news that James Diamond of Big Time Rush-adopted Devon Speedle the day after their Meet And Greet.

Alison sees Elena racing out of the studio in a flash.

Elena get's a free ride from School, Studio and To where her dad works.

Ryan Wolfe, Horatio, Eric, Natalie, Calleigh, Walter and kyle (Horatio) son were talking about something.

Elena comes racing into the office and frozed.

The group looked up in what they were doing.

"Do you have a pass to be up here?"asked Eric.

Elena glares at Mr. Eric Delko in the face and ignores him for a moment. "Ryan! Devon got adopted by James Diamond of Big Time Rush"shouted Elena bouncing all over the place.

Ryan and Horatio smile at each other in the face.

Ryan happy for his daughter's friend.

(Back in California)

Devon still had to get used to the fact about living with 4 boys now. Who lived together in one huge mansion.

Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall knew about Devon's back-ground-issues medical problems-meaning wetting the bed.

Devon met Gustavo when her new family members -decided to quit the famous thing by going on their different dreams.

Well for Uncle Carlos and James they still continue on their dreams by becomeing famous by singing.

Kendall became a teacher

Logan become a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:Part II

_Hello! Right now I'm currently been staying in California with my friend Devon Diamond-whose uncle Carlos has gotten married to Amanda Speedle-whose been been a cop along with my dad-Ryan Wolfe whose gotten invited to the wedding._

_So! After Devon kissed James Diamond on the lips at the awards. Which surprised the group and the crowd at the moment._

_Seeing Devon was in the hospital due to her appendrix brusting and was in a coma for at least over 3 weeks now._

_Cole Garcia is now 2 years old-he his the adopted son to Carlos and Amanda Garcia._

_Devon Diamond has a medical issues that she has had most of her life-which causes her to be in a state of child-who is 5 years old._

_Right now I'm in Florida with Cole and Amanda who left early for their honeymoon._

_Amanda wanted to see her fellow co-workers before joining her husband Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush-before heading to their honeymoon spot-back Nigara Falls, Canada._

_I wanted to see my father-who I haven't seen for at least over 4 months now-since the wedding._

_Only reason Amanda couldn't go at the time after the wedding because of Devon issue from being in the hospital, the guys being busy with work._

_(Here is a flashback) when Elena Wolfe heard the news of her best friend Devon being adopted by James Diamond of Big Time Rush._

_Elena only goes to school-part-time at the moment. She's been at her father's work-helping out in the break room and redoing some decorating in some of the empty offices._

_Eric Delko ended up entering the break room with Calleigh Duquesto. They just gotten back from ending up on a hard case._

_"Elena, How is everything been?"asked Calleigh knowing how hard it was for Ryan Wolfe her fellow co-worker in finding out he was a father in the first place._

_Elena peering up from cleaning out the fridge. "It's been a couple easy and hard days. But I'm used to it, thanks for asking"answered Elena._

_Eric doesn't like the fact that Elena is in the break room area cleaning. "Don't you have somewhere else to be at? Don't need a kid in the break room"answered Eric glaring at Elena in the face._

_Calleigh was about to say something to Eric._

_Natalie and Walter ended up coming into the break room area-saw the angry look from Elena Wolfe._

_"Ok, Is something wrong?"asked Walter noticing the look on Eric's face towards Elena Wolfe who was just finishing up the fridge._

_Elena Wolfe closes the fridge doorway. "Detective Delko! I have the right to be here-if you have a problem with me being here. I will just have Uncle Horatio and Dad send me back to my foster home or be with my best friend whose just gotten adopted by James Diamond of Big Time Rush"yelled Elena walking out of the break room area._

_Just as Elena was walking out of the break room, Ryan Wolfe, Jesse and Horatio were coming into the break room area._

_Ryan, Horatio and Jessie heard Natalie snapped at Eric._

_"Eric! You have no right to tell Elena she doesn't belong here"snapped Natalie walking out of the break room area-seeing the 2 men standing there._

_Ryan Wolfe wasn't actually happy with Eric Delko at the moment. _

_Either was Horatio Caine-he wasn't happy that Elena was getting mistreated by one of his workers._

_"Ryan, Just went after Elena"said Jesse not happy either._

_Horatio informs his officers in the face. "Elena has been several foster homes, best friend has just been adopted. Elena has every right to be here with my permission"said Horatio telling his officers._

_(Elena Wolfe) refused to talk to Ryan Wolfe at the moment. Most of his co-workers don't understand what life she came through all these years now._

_Plus Elena Wolfe was off for a couple days from work-related. So her the reason for visiting her dad-in Miami, because she usually stays in Orlando._

_That's where Natalie found her talking on the phone._

_"Alison, know I was going to stay in Miami for a couple days. But! Something came up and I'm heading back up"said Elena Wolfe speaking to the Silver Talent Agency-who had hired Elena Wolfe for her talents._

_Hanging up the phone._

_"Elena, You don't have to leave on Eric's account. He shouldn't have spoke to you like that, Ryan is worried he's looking for you"answered Natalie._

_Elena couldn't stop the tears coming down her face. "He's right through, I don't have the right to come here even if I have permission from Detective Caine. Tell Detective Wolfe I'm heading back to home, I'm sorry this relationship isn't going to work out"said Elena walking towards the car-that was picking her up. Since she get's a ride to school, work-(meaning dance related) and her father's work-(related) job._


	3. Chapter 3

Accident:

_It's been at least over 3 months now-that Elena Wolfe still refuses to come back to Miami on the days she had off-too see her father-Detective Ryan Wolfe and his co-workers._

_Even refused to see Walter and Detective Eric Delko one day to fix the problem in hand._

_(Flashback) in what happen._

_Natalie looked at Eric in the face. "You have to fix this problem right now"answered Natalie glaring at Eric._

_Eric backs up a little bit. "It's not my fault that Elena is refusing to come down here to Miami"answered Eric._

_Walter comes walking into the break room area. "Eric! Let's go we are doing an errand, gotten permission from Horatio"answered Walter grabbing Eric by the hand._

_(Elena Wolfe) was busy doing something at the moment-when Eric and Walter came into the talent agency building area._

_Walter sees Elena coming out of an office in the building area. "Elena! Hey how's everything?"asked Walter walking over to Elena of course._

_Elena looking up from drinking some water of course. "What are you doing here?"asked Elena shocked in seeing Walter and Eric walking into the talent agency building._

_"Gotten the day off from Horatio, Eric has something he wants to tell you"answered Walter glaring at Eric Delko in the face._

_Eric glares back at Walter._

_Elena get's a message through her hand-phone. "Excuse me! You will have to leave right now, something came up"answered Elena racing upstairs in a flash._

_(End of the flashback)._

_(Now Elena Wolfe) was currently in the hospital._

_Calleigh and Natalie were the ones who were called to the hospital, since Ryan, Walter, Eric and the others officers were out on field._

_"Ryan! When you get this information please call us"begged Natalie hanging up her phone._

_"Horatio! It's Calleigh need you tell Ryan that Elena is currently in the hospital right now"answered Calleigh hanging up the phone._

_"Did you get Horatio?"asked Natalie who was wondering._

_"Yes! Horatio said they would get here as best they can"answered Calleigh._

_(Elena Wolfe) was laying down on a hospital bed, after getting hit by a car. Seeing she was coming down to Miami to give some things to Ryan._

_(15 seconds later) Ryan, Walter, Horatio, Eric and Jessie came racing into the hospital in a flash._

_"Where's Elena?"asked Ryan who was worried in losing his only daughter at the moment._

_"She's being looked at by the doctor in room 12"answered Natalie who glares at Eric in the face._

_"What was she doing in Miami?"asked Eric who wondering._

_"She came to see Ryan"answered Christian Woods who saw Elena get hit by the car when driving away._

_"You must be Christian Woods, the one whose been driving our niece to Miami and back towards Orlando"answered Walter._

_Christian nods his head. "Yes! I'm related to Doctor Alexx Woods, she's my aunt"answered Christian glaring at Eric Delko in the face._

_Doctor Lee Evans comes walking towards the group standing there of course. "Assuming you are here for Elena Wolfe right?"asked Lee Evans who was wondering._

_Ryan Wolfe steps towards the doctor. "I'm Elena's father, just was informed by my-coworkers in what happen to my daughter. Is she ok, nothing serious?"asked Ryan._

_Doctor Lee Evans looks at the group. "No! Nothing really serious, although she won't be able to walk quite a bit. Assuming she is staying here in Miami for awhile now?"asked Lee Evans._

_Horatio Caine nods his head. "We will make sure Ms. Wolfe is taken care of"answered Horatio Caine._

_(3 Hours later) Elena Wolfe was currently sitting in the break room area of the headquarters where her family members work._

_Eric comes walking into the break room area. "Elena! Just wanted to say sorry for the way I have been treating you earlier"said Eric._

_Elena Wolfe looks up to what she is reading from Devon Diamond (whose been adopted by James Diamond) of big time rush. She stands up quickly-wincing a bit-because of the pain in her leg. "Sorry! It's a little to late to say sorry, leave me alone"answered Elena walking out of the break room area._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_It's been at least several weeks-since Detective Amanda Speedle-sister to Jackson and Timmy Speedle who are both deceased, Jackson Speedle being the father to Devon (Diamond)._

_Still Elena Wolfe being in a cast due to a fall-that something happen during one of her dance practice at the school in Orlando._

_"Does anyone know what this is?"asked Eric Delko holding out a box in his hands._

_Walter coming from the restrooms._

_Ryan coming with his lunch. "Has anyone seen Elena? I couldn't fine her"answered Ryan._

_Calleigh coming from somewhere in the building area. "Elena is probably somewhere,she can't get that far with having a cast on her"answered Calleigh._

_Walter sees the leftovers that Eric was holding in his hands. "Leftovers that Elena made last night"answered Walter._

_"What is it?"asked Eric who was curious._

_"Tuna Casserole"answered Jesse_

_"Elena was downstairs talking to the new recuit"answered Natalia._

_Ryan,Walter,Jesse and Eric head downstairs._

_"Ms. Elena Wolfe is outside"answered Cooper one of the lab techicians._

_The four detectives frozed in their spots._

_"What do you mean outside? Elena has to have permission to the leave the building"answered Eric._

_Cooper gives a look to Detective Eric Delko in the face. "Ms. Wolfe doesn't need permission to go outside"answered Cooper walking away from the four police officers._

_3 of them saw Elena talking to the new recuit-who happens to be related to the Deceased-Timmy Speedle of the Miami Dade Police Department._

_Amanda Speedle looks up at the 3 men walking towards them. "I should get back to work,it was nice knowing you-Elena maybe we can go shopping sometime"answered Amanda standing up from the table they were sitting at._

_"Thanks! I will have to check my schedule,due back to Orlando because of my injuries"answered Elena waving good-bye._

_Amanda Speedle waves goodbye to Elena at the moment._

_"Elena! You can't leave without having permission"answered Eric._

_Elena slowly get's up from where she was sitting at._

_"Where are you going? Came to have lunch with you"answered Walter._

_"I already had an early lunch with Detective Amanda Speedle,she's new here"answered Elena._

_"Be rude to leave now"answered Eric._

_Ryan knew something else was bothering his daughter-just didn't want to mention it in front of his co-workers at the moment._

_"Elena if you already ate lunch,where's your bag?"Asked Eric who was curious._

_Elena frozed in her spots-looks at her dad-Ryan,Older brother-Walter and Eric in the face."I wasn't really that hungry to begin with,drink my orange juice"answered Elena pointing to the bottle of orange juice she was drinking earlier._

_"You should really eat something, haven't eaten anything since yesterday"answered natalia walking towards the group._

_Ryan looks at Elena in the face,knowing that something was off._

_(Jason Woods) comes over Miami to see his aunt-Alexx Woods, see how Elena is doing at the moment. _

_Elena sees jason coming out of the building. "Jason! What are you doing here?"asked Elena racing towards jason in a flash of lightening hugging him around the shoulders._

_"Came to see how you were doing since the fall, Elena you are needed back in Orlando"answered Jason._

_Elena looks at the group sitting down at the table._

_Horatio,Jesse and Calleigh had joined the group-because they had a case to solve at the moment._

_Elena looks at her new founded family members. "Sorry! I'm needed back in Orlando,don't know when I'm going to be back to Miami"answered Elena._

_(3 hours later) Elena was back in Orlando,Florida happy to get away from the cops for awhile._


End file.
